Many gas turbine engine architectures with multiple stages have a low pressure compressor, high pressure compressor, high pressure turbine and low pressure turbine arranged sequentially in this order along the engine axial direction. The low pressure compressor at a first end of the engine is drivingly connected to the low pressure turbine at the opposed end of the engine via a low pressure shaft extending concentrically through a hollow high pressure shaft, which, in turn, drivingly connects the high pressure turbine to the high pressure compressor.
For reasons, such as maintainability and reparability, it is generally desirable to have an engine architecture that allows for simple engine disassembly. However, in some instances, concentric shaft arrangements such as the one described above may complicate the engine disassembly procedures.
There is, thus, a need for improvement.